


Suzuka´s survey on Chaldea´s single men

by OmegaTheEternal



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Character Growth, Characters will be tagged if they appear on a chapter, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think I made a new tag, Minor Angst, My own Chaldea Headcanon, don´t ask me when this happens cuz I don´t know, it will be fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaTheEternal/pseuds/OmegaTheEternal
Summary: After being single for a long time Chaldea´s lovable JK Fox decided to go look for a Boyfriend!! But out of all the different men Chaldea has to offer she choose the most unexpected one
Relationships: Frankenstein's Monster | Berserker of Black/Mordred | Saber of Red, Suzuka Gozen | Saber/Bedivere | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. A Single JK wants help with her "boyfriend"

The relative peace Chaldea has is quite noticeable on those rare instances where most of the staff can say that they have a “free day”, nothing of much importance was been done this day and anyone who was working was just finishing some small tasks or something like that. This meant that everyone could basically do whatever they pleased this even included the heroic spirits known as servants. Mordred the knight of treachery was one of those servants that didn’t have any kind of task for the day, of course she also didn’t have any plan of her own at the moment and without anyone to train with at the very least Mordred could enjoy some alone time on her personal quarters… or at least that was the plan if it wasn’t for the “JK Fox” that was currently spinning on a chair a few feet away from her bed.

To this day Mordred really didn’t understand why that fox would always spend time with her, whether it was by eating with her on the cafeteria, talking with her on the hallways of Chaldea, or even inviting her to what she called “Girl´s night”. Mordred would always be pestered by that fox girl, she wasn’t that annoying like other people but she sure was a strange servants.

Suzuka had been spinning on that chair for at least 5 minutes, most likely waiting for Mordred to acknowledge her presence, she did greet her when she entered but Mordred didn’t respond so she might waiting for any reaction coming from the female knight. If it was up to Mordred she wouldn’t say anything because she didn’t want to deal with her “girly” stuff today, but seeing how the fox had been spinning for almost 6 minutes without a sign stopping Mordred knew that unless she told her something she wouldn’t go away… and the sound of the chair was starting to drive her insane.

“…What do you want fox?”

Without getting up from her own bed Mordred said that with a monotone voice, thankfully that was all it she needed to make the girl stop spinning. The moment Mordred spoke Suzuka stopped spinning and started talking.

“Oh, you are awake. I totes though you were sleeping; I was going to wait until you woke up but at least you are up now”

With a slightly annoyed look Mordred got up from her own bed and sat down at the edge of it, facing the fox girl to hear what she had to say, even if she didn’t want Mordred had to hear her or she would continue spinning on that chair making it squeak even more.

“Whatever, just tell me what you want…if it’s another girl night I ain´t coming because I know that you will try to put more make up on my face, that shit is disgusting”

“Oh, but you look extremely cute with it! The red lipstick really suits your cute face!”

With an even more annoyed expression Mordred just glared back to her fellow saber and put a hand on her own face, despite not hating Suzuka she could easily become very annoying specially with her cutesy “JK” stuff.

“Just get to the point already, I am starting to get annoyed with your nonsense”

“Jeez, ok ok I will talk just calm down m´kay?”

Mordred just sighed and waited to see what the fox girl had to say, at least now she would not try to get some conversation out of her.

“It’s quite simply actually I just need help and only you can help me with it!”

Suzuka exclaimed that with her own cheerful and girly tone, although saying that she needed help and that only Mordred could help her kind of confused the Red Saber, so after a few seconds of thinking about that Mordred came to the conclusion that Suzuka needed help beating the crap out of someone or perhaps even training with her. A big grin appeared on Mordred´s face, the only reason why she was not doing anything today was because she could not find anyone to be her training partner.

“Why didn’t you start with that?! Get up Fox I will beat the crap out of you on the training ground!”

With excitement on her face Mordred got up from her own bed and headed to the door, she was promptly stopped by the other saber who quickly grabbed her arm when she saw her head to the door.

“Yo, where you going Mo-Chan?”

“To the training grounds? Where else would we train?”

Suzuka looked at Mordred with a very confused look, almost like she didn’t understand what she meant, Suzuka rapidly sat down on the chair she was on, rapidly crossing her arms and looking again at Mordred with a very confused look.

“What do you mean with training? You ok fam?”

“Well, you said you need my help with something so its most likely means you want to train right?

Suzuka suddenly started muttering some stuff that Mordred did not understand at first, but she seemed to get what Mordred just said, again she was ready to leave to the training grounds when Suzuka started talking again.

“Now I get the problem, I don’t know why you thought that, but I don’t need help training or something like that”

Mordred now was the one looking at Suzuka with a very confused gaze, she sighed in a very annoyed tone and decided to sit down on her bed putting both of her hands in her face sighing even more knowing that Suzuka would ask her help with some JK shit.

“Then what do you want fox?”

“Oh, it’s simply by dear pal, I want your help getting a cute BF”

“Getting a Cute BF”…just hearing that made Mordred realize what kind of bullshit she was going to get in thanks to Suzuka, a groan of pure annoyance was the only thing that got out of Mordred´s mouth, she knew that it was too late to deny Suzuka´s request and that if she tried to deny now Suzuka would just continue pestering about it for the rest of the day… and if she was unlucky she would continue pestering her about it for the rest of the week.

“You want me… to help you find a man?”

“Exactly, you are one of my greatest BFFs, plus we JKs have to help each other out with this kind of stuff, don’t we?”

Mordred was too tired to even try to comprehend the mess of things Suzuka just said… she wanted to get away from her no matter what, no way was she going to help her getting a man.

“B-but why me?? Don’t you have other friends that know more about that shit? Why don’t you pester someone like Mash, that red archer, or the Pig Witch?”

“Oh yeah, I am friends with Atalanta, Mash and Circe! They are some of my best BFFs and I love spending time with them!”

“Then go with them! I am sure that they would love helping you find an appropriate Man!”

“Oh, I would buuuut they are busy at the moment and I wouldn’t want to get bummed by them saying that they can’t help me getting a cute BF”

Mordred groaned again out of frustration, she has not even started helping Suzuka with this, but she already felt really annoyed by this entire situation especially with how dumb and annoying it was.

“Why do you even care that they are busy… but then come to my room and start spinning on that damm chair for five fucking minutes, for all you knew I could have been very busy but you still got in without even asking?!”

“Oh, Because I knew you weren’t busy at all. Simply put I noticed that the training halls were empty and I couldn’t hear your or Hyde’s screaming which meant that you were not training with anyone right now.”

“Ok? But what about the others, if I wasn’t busy how do you know that the others weren’t also available??”

“That’s simple, Master went out to take care of some missions so Mash would obviously go with her, Then I overheard them say that they would be dealing with Assassins meaning that Circe would most likely go with them. I then went to see if Atalanta was available, I saw her carrying a bunch of dragon fangs meaning that she was helping Medea out with something so that left you as my only BFF that could help with this”

Mordred really wanted to hit Suzuka… Especially with how she explained her thought process because somehow that made some sense… Mordred resigned herself to help her because with her lack of knowledge in this area Suzuka would leave and find someone else to bother.

“Fine…do you want me to just go get you any guy and tell them that they are your man?”

“What?! Are you insane or something?! Of course not, I just want you to say the name of every Chaldean Cutie and then I will decide who will be my next BF”

Yet again Mordred gave Suzuka a confused and annoyed look by what she just said, but she was too tired to even try and defy her annoying fox friend so she just sighed and threw herself into her own bed, at the very least she wouldn’t have to physically do anything to help her.

“So, I just say the name of any guy here in Chaldea? That is it?

“Basically, although you could say why you find them totes cute”

Mordred just got up to see Suzuka with an annoyed glare, sighed again and threw herself back in her bed. Thinking about a guy for Suzuka was hard for a number of reasons being the main one that Mordred simply didn’t care enough about guys to think of them as a possible romantic interest, even those who she spent a lot of time with like Jekyll were always just training partners and nothing more, so trying to think of guy that would go well with Suzuka was more than hard on its own. In the end Mordred just thought of the first “pretty boy” she could think about.

“What about…Diarmuid? You know that Celtic lancer that is irresistible to every maiden?”

When Suzuka heard Mordred suggestion she got quiet for a couple of seconds most likely thinking about the guy her friend suggested, but almost as quickly as she got quiet, she instantly started talking again.

“I mean… he is def handsome and I would love seeing the envy of other Maidens that have been smitten by him, but I am not a fan of his molar and I wouldn’t like waking up one day and discovering that I am in love with an ugly fairy dot… next”

“Are you…Ok what about I don’t know…Izou?!”

“No, I mean he is a cutie but he always seems dirty and reminds me of a weird dog… plus I don’t want to date a Screaming Battle freak, if I wanted to do that I would date you Mo-Chan”

To surprise of no one Mordred was starting to get angry over this, Suzuka just had to be someone that rejects someone just as quickly as she meets them… Also, those small comments about her and that weird Japanese nickname she uses were starting to tick her of, Mordred needed to get her out now.

“AHHH, go for Heracles then, don’t you “JKs” love tall and buff guys?”

“WHAT? HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? First of all he is a gigantic beast that could easily break me in half by just touching me and I also know what happened to all of his lovers and I DON’T want to be part of that list!”

“Then go for someone like Fergus, he is buffed and all, plus he is always looking for a lover!”

“Eww, not even if he was the last man on earth I would consider him, literally everything about him is totes the worst, he really is awful, and if you don’t believe me just talk with Astolfo and D´eon to hear everything he did before, during, and after whole Agartha ordeal…definitely a 0/10… no that’s too generous, make him a 0/100000”

Mordred was getting more and more annoyed with every rejection, not that she cared about not choosing the specific guy she mentioned, but because every time she rejected someone Mordred had to spend more time doing this.

“Goddamit Suzuka, just choose someone already! What about that Cu?!”

“Nah fam, he reminds me of a dog like Izou and also he gives me some Bro Vibes so more than a lover he is more of a Friends…Also I don’t want to mess with Medb if she ever comes here”

“What about a Nerd then? Go for someone like Jekyll!”

“I thought you two were totes a thing… Oh yeah you have Fran, so I guess you friendzoned him”

Mordred gave Suzuka a completely confused look by what she just said, she didn’t understand anything, and was too angry to even try and decipher what she meant with that.

“And!? Is that a Yes or no?”

“Ah it’s a no, I will have to reject you cute friends since despite him having two different and hot sides, both exaggerated their characteristics, I mean Jekyll is too sweet while Hyde is too assertive and a total bad boy, there isn’t a balance between both sides which is kind a sad cuz if there was he would be totes my type”

“AGHH WHAT EVEN IS YOUR TYPE?”

“I like handsome guys that are total gentleman that would do anything for me while treating me like a princess!”

With the new information she got from Suzuka herself Mordred calmed down a little bit and started thinking about someone for her, rather quickly Mordred thought of someone that might fit Suzuka´s criteria.

“How about that Red Lancer Karna, he would literally do anything for you, and I even heard some people from the staff say he is handsome”

“I mean he is handsome and totes a Gentleman, but he is very expressionless and honestly he seems like someone that would let me do anything without repercussion and that seems boring”

“Holy shit you literally can´t be satisfied with anyone… I do not know? how about Sanson? He is kind of Medea´s friend and he seems like a decent guy?

“Huh… now that you mention it, he seems like a really solid option for a BF”

Mordred almost jumped of pure joy when for once Suzuka didn’t outright reject someone, she was about to get her out of her room so she could go look for her “ideal BF”, after that she would close the door and promise to never help her again with this whole Boyfriend thing since its annoying in every way possible.

“But…”

And as fast as that hope of freedom appeared it quickly disappeared by a single word Suzuka muttered, even a punch in the gut would have hurt less than what her friend just said… Mordred really wanted to scream… So, she did.

“FUCK!!”

“What? I am just saying that he really seems like a solid BF options but he simply seems a little bit like a downer in some aspects and also I think he has a thing for that Marie Girl and I wouldn’t like to get between them if she ever comes to Chaldea”

“I really hate you Suzuka…Just chose someone already please!”

“Hey, I am not the one mentioning guys that don’t fit ma criteria of perfect BF”

And with that Mordred was completely angry over the entire situation, she had been helping her friend out for such a long time and was honestly pissing her off with how many times she rejected someone over small things… except for Fergus that one was justified.

“YOU KNOW WHAT, I WILL SIMPLY NAME EVERY SINGLE MAN IN THIS PLACE AND YOU CHOSE OK?”

“You know that’s not necessary Mo-Chan-“

Before Suzuka could even finish Mordred jumped out of her bed and started mentioning guys left and right to try and find someone that could make Suzuka go away.

“Ryouma!”

“He is handsome, but he is already married, I am even friends with his wife Oryou, and I am not a Homewrecker! I am not that kind of JK!”

“Andersen!?”

“Are you serious? He would destroy me verbally if I got close to him! What do you think he would do to me if I tried flirting with him!?”

“Robin!”

“He is a sly guy, mysterious, and Handsome but he is too much of a forest guy for my taste, plus the whole stealing from the rich is kind of a turn off since I am a princess”

“BABBAGE!”

“Definitely a big no, he is a literal machine and also wouldn’t that be me basically dating your Father in Law?”

“SPA- Wait what do you mean by that?!”

It was almost a special skill Suzuka had because she always found a new way to leave Mordred speechless, right now she did just that by telling her that Babbage is her Father in Law leaving the poor saber completely confused.

“You know… Babbage and Moriarity were helping Fran during that summer race and she referred to Moriarity as her Papa… well she only referred to Moriarity as her Papa which could make Babbage into a type of Uncle? But that isn’t my point, in the end Fran is related to Babbage and you are dating Fran which would make me your mother in law or aunt and honestly that’s too confusing and weird for my taste alone”

After saying that Mordred´s face grew beet red and she instantly drew Clarent putting it almost on Suzuka´s throat

“WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, I AM NOT DATING FRAN!”

“Oh, you aren´t? I really though you two were a thing by seeing how close you are… In that case I will help you get her, although it will not be that hard since its quite obvious that she likes you”

Mordred again was getting really annoyed with Suzuka but now because of her teasing, despite not understanding why it annoyed her so much this time she wasn’t having any of it, although she could attack her and try to kill her, Suzuka was still one of her allies and killing her would cause her more trouble. So, she decided to continue helping her to make her go away.

“WHATEVER, lets just continue with you BF bullshit…”

Suzuka watched her friend sit back still very red from the teasing she said but at the very least she was still willing to help her, Suzuka sat back in her chair and waited for her to mention another guy

“Billy?”

“He is a slick gunman and all of that, but he seems a little bit childish for my own taste so no”

“Kotarou?”

“He seems like a nice guy and honestly he is kinda cute, but his hair gives me some vibes that… well I kinda don’t like… if he got another hairstyle then he is a yes”

More than getting mad, Mordred was starting to feel bored by this entire thing, with the amount of guys in Chaldea they could be discussing that for hours…and that was one of the worst outcomes to this entire scenario in every way possible, at this point Mordred just started mentioning any guy she ever knew.

“Avicebron…”

“He is a calm guy but too much of a scholar plus his golem obsession is kinda weird for me… I think he even made a Golem maid for himself”

“Ivan…”

“WHAT?! NO HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN-…Mordred are you into Ivan?!”

Mordred saw Suzuka with a very disgusted look, Mordred didn’t know what she did wrong since in her eyes Ivan was just another guy that Suzuka could date, but alas she was weird so knowing what confused her would take more time than simply ignoring it.

“Just forget about it…Lancelot?”

“What no! that’s the same as Babbage but worse since I would be dating Mash´s dad so that would be Totes weird AF Fam”

Mordred started rubbing her eyes with how annoying this was starting to get, she knew so many guys that they could be in this for a long time, she desperately wanted Suzuka to go away.

“Bedivere…”

“Well He…”

For the first time in such a long time Suzuka got quiet for a couple of seconds, Mordred thanked whichever god for this pleasant moment in which she didn’t listen to her talk about boys, rejection, or teased her for no reason…Then it dawned on her why Suzuka was so silent, rapidly Mordred lifted her own head and saw Suzuka sitting quietly on her chair.

Suzuka was simply sitting on that chair while rubbing her own chin, it was quite obvious that she was thinking about something and if Mordred wasn’t mistaken she knew exactly what the fox girl was thinking about… and it surprised her a lot.

“Fox y-you can’t be seriously considering him?”

“That’s the thing… the more I think about it Bedivere seems like a really good option for a BF, forreal he is really good BF material”

Again she left her speechless but this time it was for something that in every sense of the word left her surprised… out of all the guys they have mentioned Suzuka was really considering Bedivere as her ideal boyfriend, the same Bedivere that always seemed like her Father´s Lap Dog, the same boring ass Bedivere was really her ideal boyfriend?

“Wait Suzuka… Out of everyone I mentioned you are really considering him? Really?”

“Yeah! Bedivere is literally THE perfect BF, I mean he is a kind Gentleman that treats all gals like princess, he is a noble Knight that would do anything for his lover and you know that Knight´s courting is totes the best, also he is handsome and cute at the same type and… between the two of us I saw him shirtless when we went to Hawaii and he is jacked under all that slim armor… he really is the BF option”

“You can´t be serious he sucks, he is very boring, and-“

Just before Mordred could finish talking Suzuka went near her and hugged her fast

“Thanks Mo-Chan, Now I know who my new BF is! I will tell you about how it went when we become a Cute couple, see ya”

Instantly Suzuka opened the door of Mordred´s room and left, she went to look for that Silver Knight that served Mordred´s father for so many years and even saw the last moments of the mythical King of Britain, as for Mordred she was left speechless. Everything happened so fast that she could not even argue with Suzuka, of course she knew that Bedivere wouldn’t hurt her but still, out of everyone in Chaldea why did she choose someone so…Boring? Mordred just sighed and got near the door to try seeing were Suzuka had gone off, she simply smiled and while closing the door said.

“At least she isn’t my problem anymore”


	2. A Single JK is looking for someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her ideal lover in mind Suzuka sets on the lookout for him, encountering a certain summer Saber

With her mission set, Chaldea´s lovable JK Suzuka Gozen rapidly got out of her friend´s room with just one goal in mind: Finding the Knight of the silver arm, the first knight of the round table, and also the last one to ever see the mythical king of Britain alive, the Knight named Bedivere, but above all else she was looking for the one guy in Chaldea who she deemed as her “Ideal Boyfriend”.

Going through the halls of Chaldea was easy enough, despite her free and calmed nature Suzuka had already memorized every single room, hallway, level, etc. I mean how wouldn´t she not remember all of this when she was one of the first heroic spirits ever contracted by this organization just beaten by the likes Mash or the Mighty Heracles who was the first servant who made a contract with her master. Since she spend most of her time exploring this organization there wasn’t a single room Suzuka didn’t already know about, with that knowledge in mind she got to the room who belonged to her “boyfriend”, she opened the door and-.

Nothing, the room was completely empty. As expected from someone like Bedivere the room was completely organized and cleaned not even a single trace of disorder was found on said room. The Bed was completely cleaned and organized, so Suzuka naturally jumped into it to “Smell the scent of her lover” of course when she did that she was completely disappointed to find out that the bed didn’t smell like anything… In fact, it seemed like it hasn’t been used in weeks, Suzuka glanced over the entire room and it seemed almost intact like if it hasn’t been touched at all… Was Suzuka on the wrong room?

She quickly got up from the bed and went to see the room door, yep she was in Bedivere´s room but nothing seemed like it was being used? Suzuka got very confused by that so she entered again and turned on the light of the room. Everything seemed completely cleaned but it didn’t seem like it was been used… Well everything except for a chair and a little desk that was on the side. Suzuka got close to it to see it, there was a little book on said desk with a bookmark on it, Suzuka opened it and read a couple of lines. The Book wasn’t bad in fact it was kind of good, so she sat down and read some lines but before she turned the page, she saw the bookmark and quickly remember what her mission was.  
She closed the book and left it were it was before getting out of the room and looking through the hallways of Chaldea. Now she didn’t have any of idea on where her fable lover was, at first she thought of the training grounds since despite not being a battle freak like Mordred Bedivere was someone that would always train whenever he had the chance, also he would always help the young King Arthur train so there was a great chance that he was training her right now.

Suzuka started heading towards the training ground, she kept on looking around in case she ends up seeing Bedivere on the corner of her eyes but to no avail she didn’t seem to find him so she continued her journey towards the training grounds. When she finally saw the simulation room, she prepared herself to enter but was stopped when she saw a pink haired girl coming out of it.

It was Fran who for some reason changed her spirit origin to become a saber…Because of summer. Suzuka didn’t really understand why or how she did that or why exactly some servants could change their entire class because of summer but Suzuka really didn’t seem to care about that, although she was really interested in learning how to do that cuz it seemed really dope, plus that would give her the perfect excuse to justify the use of a bikini 24/7 like her friend Fran.

When Fran came out of the training grounds she seemed a little bit confused, almost like she was looking for something or someone, so with nothing better to do Suzuka decided to go see what her friend needed, plus since she just came from the training ground she could ask her if her “Boyfriend” was there.

“Sup Fran, how ya doing?!”

Suzuka greeted her friend with her usual cheerful and happy tone, Frankenstein immediately seemed to notice her and went to greet her with a happy expression, this time Suzuka could notice that she was wearing her yellow sweater…although she was still using her bikini, Suzuka still couldn’t understand how some servants like her could change their entire class just by wearing a simple bikini…

“Oh…Suzuka, I didn’t expect to find you here?”

Fran responded Suzuka´s greetings with her sweet voice, a couple of months ago the most you could get from the fable mechanical girl were a couple of grunts and the occasional sentence but now thanks to her change she could speak full sentences without any problem at all, most were already accustomed to the new Fran but deep down most of them were dumbfounded by her new abilities.

“Yeah, I rarely come ´round here so I suppose it’s a special occasion cuz I am looking for my Boyfriend”

Suzuka said that with a completely natural tone, despite just now considering Bedivere as her ideal boyfriend she was already treating him like her actual boyfriend, Frankenstein didn’t seem to understand what she actually meant because she started looking at Suzuka with a confused look.

“Boyfriend? I didn’t know that you… were dating someone.”

“Oh yeah, it’s kinda new actually. Mo-Chan helped me with him”

With the mention of the female knight Fran´s eyes seemed to open wide, almost like she was surprised by the mention of Mordred, she quickly looked directly at her friend and asked her directly.

“Mo-Chan? Have you seen Mordred recently? Master told me to look for her.”

Suzuka was taken aback by Fran´s comment, she knew that Mordred wasn’t exactly the most calm person and that more than once her “attitude” could cause troubles but she doubted that her friend had done something bad enough to make her master look for her. So as a sort of “way” to thank her for helping her with the whole boyfriend situation Suzuka was willing to help her avoid a possible punishment from her Master. Although first she was going to learn what kind of trouble Mordred got herself into.

“Oh, Master is looking for Mordred? What does she need her for?”

“Just for a mission…Master returned from dealing with Assassins and now… She needs help dealing with Lancers”

“Ah in that case Mordred is- “

Suzuka was about to tell her friend where Mordred was at the moment but suddenly a thought came to her mind. If Master was getting Mordred to deal with Lancers, then that would mean that she was asking help to other Sabers which could include certain white-haired knight… Quickly Suzuka decided to verify that with Fran.

“Oi Fran…Is there another Saber that is helping Master with this mission?

“Hmm, oh yeah…Bedivere is also helping us”

Bingo… with just that Suzuka now knew where her fable knight was, and there wasn’t a better way to bond with a Knight like him than in the battlefield. Suzuka could already imagined Bedivere protecting her from all their enemies, his silver arm glowing in the morning sky while he fights proud with a gentle smile. The sole idea already swooned Suzuka by how perfect it seemed. Now the only thing left was making sure the two of them were alone which surprisingly wasn’t that hard to accomplish.

“Hey Fran, how about you go to rest and I take care of the mission, I am sure my abilities will be enough to suffice”

“But Master told me to bring Mordred. Are you sure you will be able to take care of all of those enemies alone?”

“Totally without a doubt, plus Bedivere is a very capable knight so I am sure that the two of us will be able to deal with them”

Fran still didn’t seem convinced, she started staring at the floor most likely thinking whether that was a good idea or not. While doing that Fran started using her own hand as a type of fan because of the “heat”, ever since she became a “Summer Servant” she was apparently more sensitive to the heat of the area which was kinda ironic when taking to consideration that they were in the top of a big mountain. Suzuka then decided to use Fran´s “Weakness” to be able to be alone with her “lover”.

“Hey Fran, now that I remembered I know were Mordred is! She was resting on her room with the AC at max… She then said that she was going to the cafeteria to eat ice cream if you want, I can call her for the mission?”

With the simple mention of a cold AC, Ice Cream, and Mordred Fran instantly had a very gleeful expression, Suzuka knew that Fran loved cold things since they made the “Summer heat” go away, that combined with being able to spend time with Mordred would instantly make Fran want to stay in that place.

“Or… You could spend time with Mo-Chan while Bedivere and I take care of the lancers”

“Oh…Is that really ok? I mean I would like spending time with Mordred in a cold room…” 

“Its fine, I will tell Master so just go spend time with your “Friend” and I will take care of all our enemies”

That seemed to be enough for Fran who with a really cute smile and an adorable blush quickly agreed to what Suzuka said and seemed to not worry at all by that.

“Ok! I will go…check with Mo-Chan… take care Suzuka!”

“Bye Bye Fran~”

Fran rapidly left the hallway were Suzuka and her were talking to go to the dorm area, Suzuka made a small hang gesture for her friend and then smiled in a sort of “evil” way. She liked it when her “schemes” worked perfectly and now with both Mordred and Fran out of her way she now only needed to meet up with her Fable knight and let her love story finally begin.

-  
When Suzuka finally got to the ray shift area, she was greeted by… a really tired Gudako, a very worried Mash, and a worried but still handsome Bedivere. Of course, she wanted to run towards her love and hug him… But even she knew that doing so would make her look kinda insane, so she refrained from doing so. Also, she wanted to know what was happening to her own master.

“S-senpai! You should really go sleep for a while; you can’t do missions looking like that!”

Mash as always was taking care of her Senpai, also known as everyone´s else Master, despite being obvious why she took so much care about her it was sort of justified by just looking at Gudako. She seemed like shit; she could barely keep stand straight by how tired she was.

“Mash I-I am ok I´m just…A little bit tired…I still need those Lancer materials then I will slep”

Mash was obviously worried by her Master who barely seemed capable of standing on her own, in fact she was only standing up because Bedivere was being her support, without him she would have most likely fallen to the ground completely unable to get up on her own.

“M-master, I think you need to listen to Mash. You are in no condition to fight alongside us like that”

“NONESENSE, I am still a very capable Master Bedivere! I can still he-“

Suzuka´s presence was noticed by her tired master who despite being barely conscious was still able to squeak her eyed in order to see her, before greeting her she yawned loudly and then proceeded to greet the JK Gal that was in front of her.

“Oh…Suzuka, I didn’t know you were there…”

“I came here like 5 minutes ago so worry not Master, your lovely JK will help you take care of all your Lancer problems”

It seemed that that was all Suzuka needed to do to convince her Master to let her help them with the mission because after that Gudako simply smiled and with a really tired look gave a thumbs up to Suzuka and prepared herself to go.

“Well… Since Suzuka is on board we can already go guys”

“Senpai, you are forgetting about Frankenstein and Mordred…You told Frankenstein to go look for Mordred so the least we can do is wait for them…”

“Ah don’t worry about that Mashu, I met up with Fran and she told me to come instead of Mordred cuz both of them had other things to do so this is totes fine”

Suzuka´s explanation was convincing enough to make Mash blink a couple of times before muttering some stuff to herself, she was about to say something when Bedivere with an annoyed look sternly replied.

“I still can’t believe that Sir Mordred still does stuff like that. She should take her job as a servant more seriously, especially with how important Master´s safety is”

“Ah, don’t cha worry ´bout that Bedi-chan, this only means that we have more time for only the two of us~”

That last comment caught Bedivere off-guard, he completely lost his stern looked and replaced it with a confused one, he also started looking at Suzuka who oddly enough was also looking at him with a strange but loving gaze, which just made Bedivere´s confusion even worse. Mash was also surprised by this since she immediately started looking at Suzuka almost as confused as how Bedivere was.

Gudako didn’t seemed to notice by how tired she was, so after letting go of Bedivere she started walking to another direction.

“Great!... Let me just change my Mystic Code and then… We are going”

“W-wait Senpai let me help, in that state you might fall”

With a Faint blush Mash hurriedly followed her “Senpai” while she slowly walked towards her room in order to change her mystic code, apparently each one had a different function for different missions so it made sense that her Master would go use one that could help her team.

With both Mash and her Master out of the room Suzuka smiled in a “devilish” manner since now there was nothing between her and her perfect “Boyfriend” so now it was just a matter of starting to “Flirt” with her “Boyfriend” something that Suzuka was an expert with. Plus, with the last reaction Bedivere seemed like an easy target for her expert flirting.

Now with her shining Knight in armor alone Suzuka could start with her flirting so to do that she simply decided to get near him while continuing to gaze directly at him, the knight seemed to notice her constant gazes as he started to look at her from time to time, Suzuka could notice how he seemed a little bit confused by this situation so Suzuka simply giggled a little bit. Bedivere seemed to still be confused by that so he started to talk.

“Ah… Suzuka is there something on my face?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just kinda nostalgic working together. Its been a while since we were on the same team”

Suzuka´s answer seemed to suffice the white-haired knight since afterward he simply sighed and gave the fox girl a sweet smile, Suzuka could feel how her heart skipped a beat by said smile, despite having seeing it a couple of times before it now had a different effect on her.

“Yeah… I guess you are right, ever since Sir Mordred came here and Frankenstein became a Saber, we barely end up working together”

“It’s Nostalgic isn’t it? Before we would basically see each other almost daily when Master needed help against a Saber so being able to fight alongside you brings back various memories”

Despite being simply small talk Suzuka was really enjoying talking with Bedivere, she had known him for a very long time so she had a basic idea of how he was, and now knowing that he is her ideal boyfriend made this little conversation the more enjoyable.

Bedivere seemed to be enjoying talking with her since he kept his beautiful smile on his face while talking, he locked his eyes with Suzuka´s and… Immediately started getting flustered, it really wasn’t that talking with Suzuka was embarrassing it was simply that she didn’t stop looking at him, even when she wasn’t talking Suzuka kept on looking at Bedivere without break, so the aforementioned knight decided to ask her why.

“Suzuka… I don’t mean to sound rude or anything but… why are you staring at me?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, I just wanted to stare at your handsome face Bedi-Chan~”

“Ehh?!”

The Silver knight seemed to be caught off-guard by that last comment, a slight blush formed on his face, a blush that not only was a sort of “victory” for Suzuka but also one that seemed very cute in her mind. She knew that someone as stoic and handsome as Bedivere would be easily flustered by a quick compliment and a cute nickname. Suzuka simply smiled knowing that her teasing was working.

“What? Has no one ever told you that you are Handsome? Because you surely are very Handsome~”

“Eh… T-thanks, I-I mean I have gotten some compliments but none about my…Looks…”

He was obviously flustered, aside from a small blush that was forming in his face he was starting to look elsewhere in hope to not lock his gaze with his fellow Saber, Suzuka started giggling and got closer to Bedivere.

“Ohhh, you look so cute flustered like that Bedi-Chan~ I didn’t know a Knight of the Round Table could look so adorable~”

“S-Suzuka! T-this isn’t funny”

Suzuka teasing was working just as she expected it to work, the fable knight was now backing off while avoiding eye contact with the JK Saber, of course this was perfect because she was slowly learning how to tease the stoic knight.

“But I wasn’t joking, I really think you are cute~ Although I understand that if a Handsome and shining Knight like you would get offended by a comment like that”

“T-that’s not want I meant-”

Before Bedivere could finish his complaints Suzuka suddenly wrapped both her arms on Bedivere´s arm, almost hugging it with a big grin of her face, Bedivere easily became more red because of that act from the smaller Saber, he became speechless for a couple of seconds by how surprised he was.

“S-Suzuka!?

“What? Isn’t it normal for fair maiden to cling to Handsome Knights that will protect her from danger”?

“I-I mean Yes! Well no, I think? B-but I have seen you fight Suzuka, you don’t need my Protection…”

“Ohh… does that mean that you won’t take care of me?”

Suzuka said that in a more silent and sad tone while looking at Bedivere with the best puppy eyes she could muster, This was all she needed to make Bedivere fall on her “trap” as the moment he saw her Bedivere looked at another place still with a slight blush on his face and muttered.

“I-I suppose I can watch your back if that makes you feel more secure…”

“Great, Thanks for always protecting me Bedi-Chan~”

Bedivere was getting more flustered by Suzuka´s new “attitude” towards him, it wasn’t that before they weren’t friends or something, the thing was that almost out of nowhere Suzuka was acting more “lovingly” towards him, something that embarrassed and confused him a lot.

Bedivere couldn’t even process everything that happened because both His master and Mash came to the room, Mash still seemed worried about Gudako who was now using a new mystic code while also yawning. Despite her being really tired she was still conscious enough to notice the embarrassed Bedivere who had a happy Suzuka that was hugging his arm.

“Huh… I didn’t know that you two were that close”

“Oh yeah, this is something kinda new Master, but we are both really happy about it aren’t we Bedi-Chan~?”

“W-what are you talking about Suzuka??”

Suzuka simply smiled with a slight blush on her face before getting a little bit closer to Bedivere and proudly saying.

“Wasn’t it obvious Bedi-Chan? We are a couple now aren’t we”

Both Mash and Bedivere got completely surprised with the ladder becoming even more red than how he was just a couple of minutes, Gudako looked at both of them with a confused glance, perhaps she thought that her state made her hear things but by simply looking at Mash and Bedivere she seemed to have heard the correct thing.

“Huh… I didn’t know you two were a thing…I am glad, but I didn’t expect it, how about you Mash?"

“Neither did I Senpai… But I am really happy that you two are happy together!”

Thankfully both Mash and her Master seemed to approve of their relationship so Suzuka wouldn’t need to worry about that front, as of Bedivere he seemed to have a cute but confused expression coupled with a huge blush on his face, Suzuka simply smiled again and hugged him a little bit more before letting go of him and going towards her Master.

“But we can talk about our Totes Cute relationship later, we have to deal with some Pesky Lancers don’t we Master~”

“Oh…yeah, I will go tell Da Vinci that we are ready for the mission, mind coming with me Suzuka?”

“Ok!”

Both Suzuka and her tired Master headed towards the control room to tell the rest of the staff that they were ready for their mission, Mash stayed behind and went near to Bedivere and with a very excited tone asked her fellow knight.

“Despite not knowing that Suzuka and you were dating I am incredibly happy for the both of you! Since when you have been dating her?”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Huh”

Mash looked at her fellow servant with a confused look, apparently that wasn’t the answer she expected but that was the only one she could get from him. Bedivere was now grabbing his own face with a huge blush on his face wondering just one thing…“Since when has he been dating Suzuka”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is now a multi chapter fic! Again thanks for everyone who read it, I appreciate it a lot and I will continue posting chapters every time I can
> 
> I dont have a set amount of chapters planned but I do have the story-line in mind so until then I will just post chapters until I get to the conclusion
> 
> until then I hope you are all able to enjoy mi fic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my fic, this was a crackshipp I made just for fun but after thinking about them I ended up shipping them Hard... Sorry for the Bad english, it ain´t my native language
> 
> Also thanks to @Bovibae for the title idea and for helping me write this fic, he helped me a lot so go check him out on twitter or here in AO3 as pepperedfox, he writes a lot of FGO Fics that deserve more attention
> 
> Also this fic is written with my own experiences with FGO so thats why you might see some weird friendshipps or lack of servants because I don´t have them


End file.
